The Walking Idols
by Seiryuu28
Summary: It was supposed to be their graduation day. µ's was supposed to disband after they left... but what are they supposed to do when everything and everyone around them is beginning to fall apart as people are getting sick and dying, but coming back from the dead to eat you alive? µ's decides to come together once again as they try to survive in this new world of chaos and disaster.
1. The Start of the End

"Why's this happening?" Honoka asked as she brought her knees close to her chest with her arms as she buried her face in them.

"Isn't it obvious!?" Nozomi said looking up from where she was sitting. "The Gods are punishing us!" Nico gritted her teeth as she stood up and walked over to Nozomi while lifting her hand up before a loud sound ran across the dark empty hallway that they were in.

"Shut the fuck up! Don't go starting up that shit!" Nozomi looked back at Nico as her cheek began turning a little red.

"You know it's true! You can't escape reality, Nico!" Nozomi said not calling Nico by her usual nickname.

"Gyuhhh," a voice echoed through the bloody dark halls from outside. A hand then broke the small glass window as it began to search for something to grab onto.

"Shit they're breaking down the door!" Eli said as the others looked over at the broken window. "Get out of here!" She said as the others stood up and began running downstairs, before she herself began running away as well.

~A Hour Earlier~

"GYAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" A voice screamed as all that µ's could do was watch in horror as the poor girl was being eaten by another girl from their school.

"W-what's going on here?" Rin asked as her eyes were filled with horror, she looked at Hanayo who seemed like she was about to faint as tears began to run down her cheeks. Everybody seemed to be in shock mode as they stood there. Finally Maki snapped out of it.

"Come on we have to get out of here!" Maki snapped at her friends as they all came back to reality.

"Let's go inside the school, there's bound to be something that we could use to defend ourselves in there!" Eli said as the others nodded slowly as they began heading towards the school. As they walked into the school doors they closed them to make sure nothing could get in.

"Where are we supposed to go now?" Umi asked looking around at the now bloody walls, she began to feel sick to her stomach.

"For now let's find somewhere to hide out..." Eli responded also beginning to feel sick as she began looking at the empty halls as well.

"Should we go to the roof? They probably won't be able to get up there," Kotori suggested. The others nodded as they began walking over to the roof. However they stopped at a corner as they heard a groaning followed by irregular footsteps. Eli, Maki and Umi looked over the corner as they watched the 'thing' move in a confused circle as it looked for more victims. They then looked back at the others as they nodded signaling that it was clear to go as they slowly walked out the corner while it wasn't looking and tried passing it to get to the stairs, but as they did it suddenly turned around and grabbed Honoka's shoulder. She yelped in surprisement, making the others turn around.

"Honoka-chan!" Hanayo shouted panicked a it opened it's mouth leaning it towards Honoka's arm. Eli then ran down the stairs and body slammed herself into it's side as it fell over, releasing Honoka. Honoka and Eli then continued up the stairs with the others, trying to avoid anymore of those 'things' until they reached the little room right next to the roof. Honoka went up to the door handle and put her hand on it, but as she did a bloody hand suddenly pressed up against the tiny window on the door. Honoka fell backwards as she screamed in shock. She then calmed down as tears filled her eyes.

"It's already been taken over by them..." She then crawled over to a wall and put her back up against it. While the others did the same.

"Why's this happening?" She asked as she brought her knees close to her chest with her arms as she buried her face in them.

"Isn't it obvious!?" Nozomi said looking up from where she was sitting. "The Gods are punishing us!" Nico gritted her teeth as she stood up and walked over to Nozomi while lifting her hand up before a loud sound ran across the dark empty hallway that they were in.

"Shut the fuck up! Don't go starting up that shit!" Nozomi looked back at Nico as her cheek began turning a little red.

"You know it's true! You can't escape reality, Nico!" Nozomi said not calling Nico by her usual nickname.

"Gyuhhh," a voice echoed through the bloody dark halls from outside. A hand then broke the small glass window as it began to search for something to grab onto.

"Shit they're breaking down the door!" Eli said as the others looked over at the broken window. "Get out of here!" She said as the others stood up and began running downstairs, before she herself began running away as well. Umi led the others as she looked around and found a empty classroom as she went inside as the others soon followed after her. She closed the door once all of them were inside and locked it, before walking backwards while staring at the door.

"What are we supposed to do now!? Keep running away until we get eaten alive!?" Nico then blurted while clenching her fists as the others looked at the floor. "If that's the case then I might as well just get eaten right now!" She shouted as she began walking towards the door. Maki then ran over and grabbed Nico's wrist, but Nico tried to pull it out of Maki's grip. "Let go of me!" She said still struggling to get out of her grip.

"No! I'm not letting you go out there to kill yourself! We'll make it through this! Together! So just get it together! You're not the only one who's starting to lose it you know!?" Maki shouted as she tightened her grip. Nico then looked around her and realized the faces of her friends...lost, broken and, scared. She stopped pulling away from Maki's grip as her bangs covered her eyes while looking at the ground.

"You're right...we have a better chance staying together... I'm sorry for losing my temper...and I'm sorry for hitting you Nozomi..." Nico said still looking at the ground.

"It's alright, I deserved it for losing my composure, so thank you," Nozomi said forgiving her.

"So what do we do now?" Rin asked while sitting down and curling herself into a ball. The others then looked away as they began to think and wonder the same thing.

"If we want to survive we need to find weapons and equipment," Umi said looking back at the others as they looked back at her.

"Weapons? Like what? We weren't allowed to bring anything like that to school..." Hanayo said.

"The Archery Club... I could get my bow..." Umi said looking out at the Archery and Kendo Club building. "The only problem is getting there..."

"I'm fast I can go with you," Rin said standing up looking scared but determined.

"I'll come with you too," Maki said holding a pair of scissors she found in one of the students bags.

"I think it'd be good to have more support," Eli said stepping forwards. "After all the more the merrier," Umi nodded her head.

"Then the four of us will go, you five stay here and try to find something useful in here," Umi said looking around the classroom as Honoka, Nico, Nozomi, Kotori and Hanayo nodded their heads.

"Be careful out there," Nozomi said looking between all of them, but mostly at Eli.

"Make sure you lock the door behind us and let nothing inside until you know it's us," Eli said nodding at Nozomi.

"Alright," she promised. The four of them looked out the door and checked both ways and once it was clear they began to walk out. As they did Nozomi locked the door and closed her eyes.

Please come back okay... She prayed before turning back at the remaining girls. "Alright...let's do this," she said as the others nodded their heads.

 **Authors Notes**

 **Here's my new story! How do you like it so far? I know I'm starting another story without even finishing any of my others, but when I thought of a zombie apocalypse setting my mind just kept getting so many good ideas that I couldn't ignore. I mean I've practically gotten all the scenes and events planned out I just need to execute them properly. But anyways enough of me talking XD I hope you guys enjoy this new story and if you haven't already, check out some of my other stories. Also btw I am typing Chapter 10 of The Legend of µ's just letting you guys know so that you don't think that I'm slacking off or anything XD. anyways I'll shut up now**


	2. Scavenge

Eli held her breath as she peered outside the closed doors of the school. There seemed to be more of those 'things' gathering inside the school gates. She closed her eyes as she turned back towards the others and took a breath.

"There seems to be even more of them since the last time," Eli said as she opened her eyes. The others looked at each other frowning.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Umi asked beginning to lose hope.

"Haven't you ever seen those movies and shows?" Maki asked as the others looked at her. "You know, like those zombie ones? If we run we should be able to get away from them,"

"But that's scientifically impossible for a zombie apocalypse to happen," Eli said. "Besides we don't know how fast these guys are,"

"Look around you, this is reality now, sure scientifically it's impossible, but it's happened and so we need to face reality if we're going to get anywhere,"

"It's going to be a risky chance, but I'm with Maki on this one," Rin said.

"I am too, Eli may be right about their speed, but we won't get anywhere if we don't try," Umi said agreeing with Rin.

"Alright, but make sure you don't fall behind or get too ahead. I don't want to risk the chance of losing any of you," Eli sighed as she looked at all of them. They nodded their heads in agreement and Maki began to slowly open the door as each of them slowly walked out.

"On the count of three..."

"Three..."

"Two..."

"One...!"

 **~Inside the classroom~**

"Will this work?" Kotori asked as she took out a mop from the cleaning storage in the back of the classroom. She tried swinging it around, before putting it down and tried breaking off the mop to leave just a stick.

"Yeah, that's good...I think..." Nico said as she began looking under the teacher's stand again. She looked back up with a sigh. "There's nothing here we can really use,"

"That's not entirely true..." Honoka said. Nico raised her eyebrow.

"Do you have some sort of plan or something?"

"Kind of..." Honoka said as she began walking over towards one of the desks. She grabbed one of the chairs and lifted it above her head.

"Oi, oi what are you-" Nico began but was interrupted as a loud crash was heard as Honoka smashed the chair to the ground breaking the wood in half as the legs still stuck out. She smashed it again breaking more wood off. She whacked it once more as the last piece of wood fell off the metal rod. Honoka panted a little before holding up the leg of the chair.

"I've always wanted to do that," Honoka said grinning a little.

"You're insane...but that was a really good idea," Nico said looking at Honoka's chair leg.

"Do you think there'd be more things to use in the Woodshop or Science room?" Hanayo asked as the others thought about it.

"There probably is! We should go check!" Kotori beamed.

"Don't forget the whole reason why we're doing this in the first place," Nozomi said looking at the door. The others then became silent. "Besides we promised not to leave this room..."

"Well if they don't know about it..." Honoka began.

"We don't even really know what we're going up against here!" Nico said looking at Honoka.

"Zombies..." Hanayo said quietly, making the others turn to her.

"What?" Nozomi asked.

"Rin-chan once showed me a movie where sick and dying people came back from the dead to infect others by eating them..."

"You don't think..." Kotori began to say.

"It's not possible though! They're only movies!" Nico said scolding Kotori and Hanayo.

"Then what do you think is happening?! It's the only possibility there is!" Hanayo yelled back. Nico bit her tongue as she couldn't argue back.

"Well then what are we supposed to do? If zombies are what we're up against?" Honoka asked. "I've never really watched anything like that before..."

"I know that they walk slow, and sometimes their senses are gone too, but they can still hear," Nico said looking at the ground. "Maki told me about it once, after bragging about how she could probably survive a zombie apocalypse,"

"And when I watched with Rin-chan, you could easily hear them because of the sounds they make. And if you smash their heads they die, but they will still move if you hit them anywhere else," Hanayo said looking at Honoka's metal rod and Kotori's broken mop.

"So as long as we stay quiet and stay out of their sight we'll be okay?" Honoka asked as Hanayo and Nico nodded their heads.

"Basically,"

"Then knowing that we can go, right?" Honoka asked looking at Nozomi. Nozomi opened her mouth as she was about to oblige but closed it again.

"Okay, but don't be afraid to run away if you need to," Nozomi said seriously. The others nodded as Honoka gripped her chair leg tighter. She began heading towards the door as she put her ear to the door and closed her eyes while going in a squat position, listening for something.

Hanayo-chan said that it's easy to hear them so if I could just listen to hear anything... Honoka slowly opened the door when she didn't hear anything as Kotori gripped her mop so tightly that her knuckles turned white, while Nico put her fists up and Hanayo and Nozomi cautiously looked at the door. As Honoka slid the door all the way open they all sighed in relief as they began to relax a little. Honoka then stood up and looked out the door checking both ways like Eli had done and didn't see anything so she motioned the others the clear to go.

 **~Back outside~**

Since when did going from the school to the Archery Club building take so long to get to? Umi thought as she continued to run to the Archery and Kendo Club building. Maki had been right about them being slow as she easily outran them, but there were so many of them wandering around, about 30 or 40. Suddenly one of them went right in front of her as it opened it's mouth while groaning. She began to run around it, but it grabbed her shoulder. Maki then ran into it making it let go of her and fall to the ground, Maki held up her scissors as she was ready to take it out. Her hands were beginning to shake and her breathing became uneven. It started to get up again.

"Come on, it's easier to run away from them!" Umi then said as she grabbed Maki's shoulder.

"Y-yeah, alright," She lowered her scissors and began to run again. They were almost to the building, as they finally reached it, Umi opened the door as everyone else ran inside as soon as they did, Umi closed the door and locked it. She then grabbed her knees and began panting. The others seemed to be doing the same thing. After they finished resting up Umi stood back up as she began walking through the familiar traditional Japanese looking building. There was a section where the two clubs separated. Umi went into left one as the others followed silently. They cautiously slid open the door that led into the room that held the bows and arrows. Umi peeked through the crack in the door and the wall as she saw the targets in their usual place. However it seemed as though they weren't the only ones in the building as a figure suddenly moved past Umi's sight. She backed up slightly and looked at the others.

"Is anything there?" Rin asked. She nodded her head.

"I think so, but there seems to be only one in there,"

"Alright, then let's try to take it out and get the stuff we need," Eli said. They nodded their heads slowly. Umi took a deep breath and held it as she slid open the door, and sure enough there was a zombie walking inside. They were wearing the archery uniform so they were obviously part of the Archery Club. Umi then stopped moving as her mouth dropped open. Her lips started to quiver and she began to feel sick to her stomach.

"Yoruzuku-senpai..." Umi managed to stutter out as her club president turned towards them.

"Guhhhh," it groaned as it began irregularily walked towards them. As it came close enough to reach, Umi grabbed it's shoulders as it started to open its mouth as it tried to grab her and the others.

"Go! Find my bow and some arrows! Honestly of all days I could've left my bow here!" Umi said as she struggled keeping her club president at bay. Maki and Rin began running into the changing room lockers to find Umi's bow, while Eli looked inside a storage unit for arrows.

"Umi! Is this it!?" Maki yelled as she ran out holding a bow. Umi recognized it instantly and began walking the zombie over to the ledge between the wooden floor and the grass where the targets were, she pushed it back as it fell into the grass.

"Throw it!" Umi said holding out her hand as Maki threw it. She caught it and Eli ran and gave her the arrows. Umi grabbed one and pulled her bow back with the butt of her arrow as she pointed it at her president. She began to shake as she tried to aim, she took an uneasy breath as stopped the tension of the bow.

"Umi?" Eli asked worriedly.

"I can't do it," Umi said as her bangs covered her amber eyes. Eli put a hand on her shoulder as Umi began to cry a little.

"It's okay, for now let's just continue to try to avoid them," Umi nodded her head.

"Then...let's go to the Kendo Club next,"

"Alright," Umi then left the room turning her back on her friend without looking back. Maki closed the door behind her slowly as she took one more look at Umi's club president.

"I'm so sorry that this happened to you..." She whispered softly as she closed the door, before following the others.

Honoka closed the door behind her as the others walked into the Woodshop classroom. They began searching the classroom again for anything useful. Nico then found what she was looking for.

"Bingo!" The others turned to Nico as she pulled out a tool box.

"What'd you find Nico-cchi?" Nozomi asked as she walked over to observe Nico. Nico opened up the latch to the box, revealing all the tools, she grabbed a wrench and gave it to Nozomi. She then pulled out a screwdriver and held it in a stabbing postition.

"I found our hope," Nico replied as she began handing out more tools to the others. Honoka held her hammer as she examined it slowly.

"Are we really going to fight with these?" Honoka asked looking up at Nico who was also carefully examining her screwdriver.

"Of course. I mean you don't have to, but if you want to live then you have to fight. If you don't fight then you die, that's just how it works now. So it's your choice. Fight and live or sit and do nothing and die," Nico said. She began standing up and walked over to the door, looking outside of it as she clenched her screwdriver as her hand shaked.

"You don't have to act tough, Nico-cchi, we're all scared here," Nozomi said looking at Nico's hand.

"I know, but if I let my fear consume me..."

"Then we'll use that fear to give us strength not weakness," Nozomi said determinedly. Nico slowly nodded her head.

"You're right... Then let's head back to the classroom, shall we?" Nico then asked in her usual tone of voice. The others nodded their heads determined. They soon made it back to the classroom without very much trouble.

"Okay so what we have from that toolbox is, Honoka-chan's hammer, Hanayo-chan's pliers, Kotori-chan's putty knife, your wrench and my screwdriver," Nico said to Nozomi while looking through the toolbox once more.

"Is there anything else that maybe the others can use in case if the they don't find anything?" Nozomi asked as Nico continued to rummage through the toolbox. She then pulled out four more tools and showed them to Nozomi.

"Will these work?" She held out a utility knife as she retracted the blade out. She then showed her a crowbar and a another screwdriver, and then showed her a power drill. Nozomi took them and examined them in her hands.

"These seem to be good," Nozomi said holding the crowbar, utility knife and the screwdriver. "But...what are we supposed to do with this?" She held out the power drill.

"Ummm... I don't know to be honest... I guess we'll just have to wait and see,"

"Mhm... I hope that time doesn't have to come too soon, I don't think I'm ready to face those 'things' yet and honestly I don't think I ever will be," Nozomi said bringing her arms up as she hugged herself. Nico then reached out her hand to comfort her, when there was a sudden bang on the door. They all looked towards the door. Honoka, Kotori and Hanayo stood up from where they were sitting in the corner of the back of the classroom next to the window. Nozomi and Nico looked at each other while grabbing their 'weapons'. They all tensed up as they began slowly began making their way to the door. The door banged again, but this time it was followed by a familiar voice.

"It's us, we're back. Open the door," Eli said. Nozomi immediately dropped her wrench and unlocked the door before sliding it open, revealing all the others. Maki held up her kendo stick while grinning a little.

"We got them," Maki said as she and the other three made their way inside the classroom.

"We found stuff too," Nico said handing Maki a screwdriver. Maki looked at it.

"Where'd you get this?"

"We found it in a toolbox that Nico found," Hanayo answered. Maki then looked at Eli frowning.

"The toolboxes are in the Woodshop room...you left this room, didn't you?" Eli then said a little angrily.

"Well yes bu-" Honoka began.

"We told you not to leave this room! What if one of 'them' got you!?" Eli then interrupted.

"I'm the one who let them so-" Nozomi began.

"It was your idea!? I trusted you so that you wouldn't let them do something stupid like this!"

"None of us were hurt and look at what we brought back because of it!" Nozomi then shouted at Eli. Eli was about to argue back but Nozomi continued to talk. "We took a chance just like you guys and because of it we brought back useful tools. Now if you want to yell at us at least think about your own carelessness, before you judge ours," Eli then shut her mouth and took a deep breath.

"You're right... I'm sorry I was just worried and it turned into anger..." She then held the side of her head with her hand while closing her eyes as she paced around the room. "What is going on with all of us? We're supposed to be best friends...to be a family, but right now in this world we're fighting...is this really how it ends?"

"No...it doesn't have to end like this...and it won't, like Maki-chan said before, we're going to get through this together," Nozomi said softly as she looked at the others. "And...and if we do end up dying... we're going to die fighting, so no this isn't how it's going to end. We are going to survive through this," she said, as Eli stopped moving she put her hand on her shoulder gently.

"Yeah...yeah you're right," Eli then said looking more confident.

"So the next question is...what do we do now?" Umi then asked.

"First-" Maki began before she was cut off by a loud thundering boom sound as the ground shook a little underneath them.

"W-what was that!?" Honoka asked as she tried maintaining her balance. The others looked outside as their eyes filled with horror.

"No...why..." Rin said as he fell to her knees as tears welled up in her eyes. Honoka ten followed the others gaze and gasped at what she saw. Their city had been destroyed. As the buildings caught on fire.

"Why? Why would they do this!?" Maki then said as she pressed her hand against the window. "Mom...Papa..." Eli then realized something bright in the sky coming down. Her eyes widened as she realized what it was.

"Everyone get down!" Eli said grabbing the back of Maki's collar and pulling her into cover as another explosion went off. However this time it was much stronger making the windows shatter onto the floor as the ground shook more violently than last time. Eli looked over from where her cover was and looked out into the city as she saw a giant cloud of smoke rising up like a mushroom.

"Are they crazy? Setting off a nuke? There could be survivors like us still here," Eli said.

"Maybe that's exactly what they want..." Kotori said putting her face into her hands. "Maybe they're trying to end us all here so they don't have to deal with us later..." Nico then shook her head.

"There's no way that the government would do that to us-" Nico said.

"Think about it! The government is trying to contain this...this thing from getting out! So they're going to have to destroy all of these major cities!" Maki then interrupted Nico.

"Well if that thing really is a nuke then we have to get out of here..." Umi said standing up.

"Umi'-chan's right...there's going to be radiation poisoning in the air so we need to get somewhere where that won't be a problem," Nozomi said also standing up, but something grabbed onto her arm, making her stop midway. She looked down to see Rin curled into a ball holding Nozomi's arm.

"What's the point in going on now? Everyone...everything...it's all gone..." Rin said as the light in her eyes began to fade.

"But we're still here! And we have to keep going! As long as we have each other we'll be fine!" Hanayo then said grabbing Rin's arm and pulling it.

"Kayo-chin..." Rin said slowly. She then shook her head. "You're right! Let's go!" She got up and started heading towards the door with everyone else.

 **Authors Notes**

 **Well this chapter was a little longer than I had expected, but I hope you still like it. I hope you like this story so far. And I'm just going to tell you now before it's too late, there will be main character death and also child death, just wanting you guys to know ahead oh time in case if you want to stop reading so that you won't have to read that. Also I'd like to give a shoutout to all of those who have supported me and my story so far, including the reviews, I am so grateful to all of you. But anyways I hope you liked this chapter and I will see you in the next chapter update.**


	3. Shelter

Kotori looked back at the school once more time, before following behind the others. However Honoka still looked at it for a while longer.

The school we worked so hard to save... Honoka thought as she stared at the destroyed school through teary eyes, as she remembered all of the memories of their school. She then also turned her back walking away from it.

"So the nuke was set off in Tokyo?" Umi asked.

"Probably, because if it was here in Akihabara then we probably would've been killed," Maki said.

"So where do we go?" Nico asked looking at the city.

"Isn't that obvious?" Eli then said looking at Nico. "We need to find our families,"

"We can't!" Umi said as she then stopped moving. The others turned to her.

"What do you mean we can't!?" Nico then asked.

"The nuke! If it really was a nuke then we are sure to get radiation poisoning! Besides inhaling all that smoke might just kill you and if the smoke doesn't kill you then 'they' certainly will!"

"Who cares!? I need to save my sister...if...if she's still alive..." Eli then said.

"I care! I'm not risking having your lives taken from...from something that might not even be alive anymore..." Nico's eyes suddenly filled with fury as she was about to punch Umi in the face. However as she began walking towards her, Maki went in front of her with her arms held out.

"Stop, calm down and think about what you're doing," Maki said looking at Nico.

"Oh don't worry I already have!" Nico said as she held up her fist. "Now get out of the way or else I'll have to pulverize you first," Nico warned, however Maki stayed in the same position. Nozomi then held her back from behind.

"I'm sorry Nico-cchi, but I have to agree with Umi on this one, I don't want to lose any of you. Please understand that Umi is only thinking what's best for us," Nozomi said as Nico struggled to get out of her Nozomi's grip.

"But what about my family! Cocoa, Cotaro, Cocoro!" Nico said struggling as tears began to emerge from her closed eyes. "Besides you don't know what it's like! It's not like you have a family that you want to protect!" Nico then shouted, striking Nozomi in shock as she suddenly let go of Nico. Her hands dropped down to her side and her bangs covered her eyes.

"You're right...maybe I don't know what it's like to have a family...but you know...you guys are my family now... And I want to protect you as much as I can! Which is why I can't let you go into that city! Don't you understand!? If you guys died then so would I! That's why...that's why you have to stay...I know it's selfish of me, but I don't want to lose any of you..." Nico eyes softened a little as she looked at Nozomi's teared up face. She then walked past Nozomi without saying anything. The others watched as she began walking. As Nico noticed this she stopped walking.

"Aren't you guys coming? We need to get out of this city, right?" Nico then said without looking back. The others looked at each other before walking again. Nico tried to wipe her tears away without anyone else noticing. I'm so sorry you guys...

Rin began to notice just how dark it was. She was too focused on the pain of soreness in her feet from walking so long. Not to mention all of the people she saw who died right in front of their eyes. She looked into the sky and saw the bright full moon through the dark clouds in the black sky.

"Hey...it's getting really late...should we stop for tonight?" Rin then said suddenly, knocking the others out of their own daze.

"Huh?" Maki then turned to look at Rin confused.

"Shouldn't we stop? For tonight?" Rin repeated. Maki blinked a couple times as she began processing everything in her mind.

"Oh...uh...yeah...let's stop for tonight...I guess..." Maki said stopping, while looking around. She then saw a promising building that they could take shelter in. "How about over there then?" She said pointing at a building.

"That should work for tonight," Umi said looking at where Maki was pointing. They then began walking towards it. Eli read the name of the store. Her eyes widened as she recognized the name.

"ECHIGOYA...That's a gun shop..." Eli said still looking at the sign on the store. Nozomi then looked up where Eli was looking.

"Then that means..." Nozomi said looking back at Eli. Eli looked at her and nodded her head while smiling.

"Yeah, it means there's weapons in there probably,"

"But I don't think any of us know how to shoot a gun let alone the fact that we've probably never even held a gun," Hanayo pointed out.

"Actually...I've hunted before when I was in Russia," Eli said slowly raising her hand a little. "But I've never held a pistol only a rifle..."

"Then he about this? We grab some guns and bullets but we don't use them until we learn how...so until then..." Umi pointed at a store next to ECHIGOYA.

"Busou Shoten? What's that?" Honoka asked.

"It's the same company that the made kendo sticks back at school," Umi said. "Meaning they also make the real deal too..."

"You mean...swords?" Kotori asked.

"Yeah..." Umi said. "We could split into two groups and get the items we need, then meet back in ECHIGOYA,"

"Um I have a couple problems with that," Nico said. "First of all...none of us are even close to being ready to kill any of those 'things' yet. And secondly, should we really be splitting up again? Sure I mean we were lucky that there weren't that many of 'them' there, but we're in the city now, who knows how many of 'them' there are?"

"I'm sorry Nico but we have to make another risky chance here," Maki said grabbing her hand. Nico looked at Maki.

"Fine. Fine. But I'm coming with you this time," Maki blinked a little as Nico said that.

"Huh? Are you crazy?!" Maki then said looking at Nico while raising an eyebrow.

"Are YOU crazy!? I can't sit around and wait for you to come back safely again..." Nico said she then started to blush a little. "It's not like I was worried about you last time, I just...I just thought that you'd be the first to die...besides I like...swords..." She then looked away. "Or something like that..." She muttered to herself. Maki then blushed slightly as well, before squeezing Nico's hand a little.

"Fine. Have it your way," Maki said. "Just know that it's not like I want you to be there...it's just the more the merrier..." Nozomi and Eli looked at each other frowning before starting to giggle a little in what seemed to be forever. The others seemed to be giggling slightly too.

"Alright I'll stay back this time since I'm probably the most experienced one with guns here," Eli said as the others nodded.

"I'll stay to help you, Elicchi~" Nozomi then said standing next to Eli. Eli nodded her head.

"I'm going, because I'm the most experienced with swords," Umi said raising her hand. "Anyone else want to join me? Other than you two," She said looking at Maki and Nico.

"I'll come," Honoka said. "I don't feel very comfortable around guns, so I'll come with you,"

"Me too, nya! I'm more of a melee kind of person," Rin said walking over to Umi.

"Can I come too?" Kotori asked.

"I think they need more backup-" Umi began to retort.

"It's fine, we can handle ourselves, right?" Nozomi said looking at Hanayo and Eli.

"Yeah...if worst comes to worst I'll use a gun if there's any of 'them' in there," Eli said backing up Nozomi. Umi nodded her head.

"Alright...then we'll be right back," Umi said a little bit nervous. The others nodded to each other with the same amount of stress in their muscles.

"Man it's really dark in here..." Eli said looking into the dark store, shaking a little.

"You're right it really is...if only we had a flashlight..." Nozomi said trying to walk forward.

"I can look for one I think...my night vision is pretty good, thanks to eating my carrots," Hanayo said easily manuveauring around the store aisles.

"Alright, we might as well look for somewhere and something to sleep on," Nozomi said, she then held out her hand to Eli. "You're afraid of the dark aren't you?" She said smiling. Eli nodded and enterwined her fingers into Nozomi's.

"Thanks..." Eli said a little embarrassed. Nozomi giggled a little before closing her eyes while still walking a little.

"You know...I was really scared..." Nozomi then said opening her eyes.

"About what?" Eli asked looking around.

"About you and the others...I was worried you guys wouldn't make it back..." Nozomi admitted. "I know I should've believed in you...but when I thought about losing you...I couldn't take it. It felt like my existence was being ripped away from me..."

"Nozomi..." Eli said looking at her softly, while squeezing her hand.

"That's why...I have to tell you the truth..." Nozomi thanked to herself that it was dark so that Eli couldn't see her flushed face. She then stood in front of the taller blonde.

"Nozomi?" Eli then stopped so she wouldn't run into Nozomi. She couldn't help but notice that her face seemed a little more red than it normally was. Nozomi closed her eyes, then lifted herself up on the balls of her feet and looked up meeting her lips with Eli's own. Eli's eyes widened in shock, before closing them and kissing back into the kiss akwardly as she felt electricity course through her lips all the way down to her toes. She then pulled Nozomi closer to her as she wrapped her arms akwardly around her waist. Nozomi then wrapped her arms around Eli's neck.

"I...love...you..." Nozomi panted as they broke the kiss to catch their breaths. Eli smiled down at her, while still holding her.

"I love you too, Nozomi, I always have, ever since we first became friends," Eli said smiling while kissing her again. Nozomi then giggled a little, making Eli kiss Nozomi's teeth. "What's so funny?" Eli asked between kisses.

"You're just a real dork you know that?~" Nozomi said giggling a little more.

"What how?" Eli then pouted breaking the kiss.

"You're holding me wrong first of all," she replied reaching her hands behind her and putting Eli's hands in the right spot. "And secondly you don't have to be so akward when you kiss me," she said giggling as Eli's face flushed from embarrassment. Eli then kissed her more confidentiality and passionately, Nozomi then joined in the kissing. They then both separated from each other panting as they began catching their breaths.

"Is that better?" Eli said panting, still embarrassed by earlier. Nozomi giggled.

"Yes, much but remember it's not a competition," Nozomi then blushed a little. "Although I think you could use some more practice..." Eli then giggled a little as she got the message as she began closing her eyes ready to kiss her again, when something dropped to the ground. They both looked over towards the noise and saw a horrified Hanayo. She had dropped the flashlight she found on the ground. Eli and Nozomi then broke apart while blushing furiously.

"I-i'm sorry for interrupting!" Hanayo said beginning to run away.

"What!? No wait, Hanayo-chan!" Eli said grabbing Hanayo's wrist.

"We're done now, so it's fine now," Nozomi then said.

"Y-y-you two..." Hanayo began saying stuttering while also blushing.

"Yes, we're sor-" Eli began.

"No it's fine, really! I just wasn't expecting you two to..." Hanayo said. "Ummm...we should look for a place to sleep and some stuff to sleep on," she said changing the subject. "Ah, I found the flashlight!" She said waving it around still red from earlier. Nozomi and Eli looked at each other frowning.

Well, looks like we screwed up... They both thought giggling mentally as they began looking for sleeping bags.

~At Busou Shoten~

"They certainly have a lot of swords..." Maki said looking at the variety of different katanas and other types of swords on display. There seemed to be almost every kind of sword there was. Longswords, Broadswords, Katanas, Rapiers, Gladiator swords, you name it. There were also quite the variety of knives. Rin picked up a machete and held it weighing it in her hand.

"This seems really good, but it's pretty heavy," Rin said putting it in a backpack she found in a different aisle. Maki then found something interesting they were little knives. There were three of them. She picked them up and tried holding them in a stabbing postition, but the handle was too small to fit in her hand. She then realized what they were.

"I found some throwing knives," Maki said also putting them in her bag. She then found Nico looking at a weird looking knife that looked like it was curved like a banana on the blade and handle that fit perfectly in her hand, but it also had a hole at the end of the handle.

"A Karambit...I heard they deal a lot of damage," Nico said putting it in her bag. She then pulled out another knife that had two moveable handles, with a moveable blade in the middle. "Do you know what this is?" She said handing it to Maki. Maki looked at it a little before shaking her head.

"No, but I'm pretty sure it's called "Balisong or Butterfly Knife"," Maki said giving it back. Nico took it back and put it back in her bag.

"Did you find anything?" Nico then asked as she continued to look around for more weapons.

"It's kind of hard not to," Maki said grabbing a longsword in a barrel next to her, filled with other swords.

"Yeah that's true, sorry that was a dumb question,"

"It's fine...I'm just glad I got a chance to talk to you," Maki said. Nico then looked at her blushing.

"W-what do you mean by that!?" Nico asked still blushing. Maki then looked at her.

"I'm saying...that I miss talking to you like this," Maki then turned as red as a tomato as Nico just stood there. "Geez say something at least, will you!?" Nico then turned super red.

"W-well of course you would! How could you not!? I'm the cutest number one idol here in the world! How could you not want to talk to me!?" Nico then said blushing furiously as she did her Nico Nico Nii hand signature. Maki then grabbed her shoulder as she bent down towards the smaller girl until their faces met so close.

"Yeah, you're right...you really are pretty damn cute," Maki then closed the space between their faces as she kissed Nico. Nico then instantly kissed back until they separated for air. However what they didn't know was that they had an audience watching them.

"Kyaaaah you two finally did it!" Kotori said squealing. Maki and Nico looked at them blushing furiously.

"It's about darn time, Maki, nya!" Rin exclaimed happily.

"What are you two doing here!?" Maki and Nico shouted at the same time.

"Well we were going to check up on you and tell you that we were about to leave, but then we found you two making out over here," Kotori explained.

"We weren't making out! It was just a kiss!" Nico exclaimed.

"Still the same thing, nya!" Rin said.

"Why you-!" Nico said beginning to chase after her.

"Nyaaaah!" Rin said running away from Nico.

"What's going on over there?" Umi then asked looking over at Nico chasing Rin around the store.

"I think it's fine, don't you? I mean we haven't really been having fun for awhile now so it's good to get our spirit back," Honoka said looking at them as well. Umi smiled a little.

"Yeah, that's true," Umi said throwing her bag over her shoulder. "I think we're good to go, what about you?"

"Yeah, now let's go to sleep!" Honoka said also throwing her bag over her shoulder.

"Yeah... Come on guys! We're done here!" Umi called out to the others.

"That should do it, right?" Eli asked putting down the last sleeping bag on the ground.

"Yeah that looks good," Nozomi said. They both heard a little ding towards the front of the store, indicating that someone or something came inside. They went over to the front of the store carefully.

"Kayo-chin?" They heard a familiar voice say.

"Rin-chan?" Hanayo said running over to Rin's voice. As they found each other they instantly hugged. Maki and Umi walked over to Nozomi and Eli.

"Seems the powers out over here too, huh?" Maki said looking around.

"Yeah, but luckily there were flashlights. Here," Eli said handing Maki and Umi a flashlight. They both took them and turned them on before turning them back off.

"How'd it go in here?" Umi asked.

"Pretty good, we found some good handguns, and we also found some sleeping bags and a place to sleep for all of us," Nozomi said pointing over at a empty aisle. Umi nodded her head.

"But we're going to need to keep watch, right?" Maki asked.

"Don't worry, I'll take first watch," Eli raised her hand.

"Are you sure? I can take first watch if you want," Nozomi said concerned. Eli shook her head.

"It's okay, I'm not that tired anyways,"

"Then I'll take second watch, so wake me up when you're done and ready to sleep," Maki said.

"And I guess I'll be third," Umi said. They all nodded their heads in agreement, and with that they all went over the empty big aisle where their sleeping bags were.

"Man...I'm super hungry," Honoka said yawning while rubbing her stomach.

"I know. We all are, but we'll have to find some food tommorow, when we can actually see and have gotten some rest," Kotori said getting settled in her bag next to Honoka. Umi was on the other side of Honoka, and next to Hanayo, who was sleeping next to Rin. While Nico and Maki slept next to each other, and Nozomi was next to them, but there also was an empty sleeping bag next to her. Nozomi looked once more at the front of the store, where she saw Eli's back. She then closed her eyes and tried to sleep. However as soon as she closed her eyes, she soon regretted it as she saw the bloody faces of 'them' all over in her mind. She soon sat up as soon as she opened her eyes, panting heavily. However she wasn't the only one, everyone seemed to suffer from what they had been seeing in their heads. To the point where Honoka and Hanayo were even softly sobbing to themselves. Nozomi then stood up and began walking over towards Eli. None of the others even questioned what Nozomi was doing as they were trying to calm themselves down and sleep.

"Can't sleep?" Eli asked without looking back at her.

"Yeah... how'd you know it was me though?" Nozomi asked sitting down next to Eli.

"I know what your footsteps sound like..." Nozomi blushed a little at this. "More importantly...why couldn't you sleep?" Nozomi then looked down at her hands in her lap.

"When I closed my eyes, all I could see were 'them', it's terrifying," Nozomi said shakily while gripping her hands tighter together. Eli then looked at Nozomi and held her hands into one of her own.

"I know what you mean...all I've been thinking about lately is seeing Alisa turning into one of 'them'. And I've been thinking about one of you guys turning into one of 'them'," Eli said tearing up as she talked about it. Nozomi then rested her head onto Eli's shoulder. "Nozomi?"

"I promise that none of us will turn into one of those 'things'," Nozomi said with her eyes closed as she smiled a little. Eli then looked back out the window at the bright moon. "Can I sleep here like this? I think I'll sleep better. I'm not getting any of those images with you here,"

"Yeah..." Eli then smiled slightly. "Whatever makes you feel safe and at home," Nozomi nodded her head.

"You are my home, my shelter, Elicchi,"

"How's this?" Maki asked scotching over a little in her sleeping bag.

"It's way too small of a space for the both of us," Nico complained, while squirming around a little to get in a comfortable position. Maki then had an idea and put one arm over Nico. Nico blushed a little at her sudden move. "W-what are you doing?"

"There's more room now, isn't there?" Maki said. "It looks like all of us are having a hard time sleeping," she looked around and saw Hanayo and Rin holding hands as they tried sleeping, while Honoka, Umi, and Kotori were all cuddled next to each other. She then looked at the front of the store where Nozomi's head was on Eli's shoulder.

"Yeah..." Nico then pressed herself closer to Maki.

"O-oi what are you-" Maki began to say.

"When I'm close to you like this, I feel a lot more safe...is that okay?" Maki then put her other arm under Nico's head as a pillow.

"Yeah..." Maki then closed her eyes as she then tried to sleep. Thankful that no more images of dead bodies popped up in here head.

Authors Notes

So sorry for the long wait of this chapter I've been really busy lately. But I hope you liked this chapter. So I've confirmed a couple of ships in this story, although I'm sorry if it felt a little forced or rushed. (Or at least that's how I feel Q~Q) also I thought about bringing in a little light mood into this rather than the dark mood it's had so far, I hope you didn't mind that. Well anyways that's all so far and thanks for reading this far and I'll see you in the next update!


	4. Long Journey Ahead

Nozomi opened her eyes a little as the bright sun hit her face. She slowly sat up as she felt a painful jab in the side of her neck, she began rubbing it. She noticed that there was a blanket on her and she wasn't in the same spot she was in when she had fallen asleep on Eli's shoulder. She was now on the floor with a pillow and the blanket. She looked around a little and found Eli in the same spot she had been when she first spotted.

Did she get any sleep at all? Nozomi thought as she looked back at the others, who were all softly snoring in their sleeping bags. She smiled a little to herself. Thank god they we able to sleep... She then stood up and walked over to Eli, who was still awake, but looked like she'd collapse at any second. There were clear purplish black bags under her eyes as she stared outside. Nozomi tapped her shoulder, making the blonde jump a little before turning towards her.

"Oh, Nozomi you scared me," Eli said.

"Did you get any sleep?" Nozomi asked. Eli shook her head.

"When I saw how peaceful they looked when they were asleep, I couldn't bring myself to wake them up,"Eli said rubbing the back of her neck. Nozomi crossed her arms over her chest.

"You need to sleep too though,"

"I'll get some tonight,"

"Geez, you're so stubborn," Nozomi then sat next to her and put Eli's head into her lap. "Get some rest, I'll take watch, okay?" Eli was about to argue, but then she suddenly conked out. Nozomi looked at her amazed. She must've been really tired, She giggled a little before tucking a loose hair behind her ear and leaning over, kissing her lips softly.

"S-SHAMELESS!" Nozomi jolted up and looked behind her to see Umi and the others either blushing furiously or snickering while giggling.

"Umi-chan? What are you all doing up?" Nozomi asked trying to change the subject.

"We all decided to scavenge in here once more before leaving," Maki said elbowing a snickering Nico in the side.

"But then we found-" Kotori started to say.

"SHAMELESSNESS!" Umi shouted again while blushing.

"Not really. I mean Maki and Nico were making out with each other yesterday, nya," Rin said smiling sheepishly as Nico eyed her.

"They what!?" Honoka shouted a little excitedly.

"SHAMELESS!" Umi shouted again.

"Rin!" Maki shouted blushing at Rin.

"I saw Nozomi and Eli m-m-making out yesterday..." Hanayo confessed. Nozomi now began to blush as everyone else looked at her.

"SHAMELE-" Kotori elbowed Umi in the side, shutting her up. Everyone began to laugh a little bit. Nozomi then felt Eli begin to stir as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry did we wake you up?" Nozomi said looking down at Eli.

"No it's fine," Eli said yawning a little before sitting up.

"Are you sure? We can a little while until you get enough sleep," Nozomi suggested, but Eli shook her head.

"We've got a long road ahead, so we need to start as soon as possible," Eli said standing up.

"Where are we supposed to go anyways?" Nico then asked.

"For now we get out of the city, because god knows how many of 'them' there are," Eli responded. "And then we should probably try to find others," she added. The others nodded in agreement.

"Then should we go now?" Umi asked.

"Probably a good idea," Maki said looking outside.

"Don't you think we could scavenge once more? I mean this is probably the luckiest chance of survival we'll ever get so shouldn't we take advantage of it?" Honoka asked. The others stopped and thought about it for a while.

"Yeah. Honoka-chan's right. This'll probably be the one and only chance we have of getting supplies like this, so let's scavenge once more," Kotori said.

"Alright, then let's grab anything useful," Eli said as she began walking through the aisles.

"Yeah!" The others said together, before also separating in their own aisles. Honoka looked both ways while walking to find anything. She then stopped when she came across something that interested her.

"Ah! Food!" She grabbed the granola energy bars continued to look for any more food items, which to her luck she found more. Rin and Hanayo both were in the same aisle looking opposite directions, looking for something useful. Hanayo then grabbed a couple of heavy small boxes off of the shelves, and put them in her backpack.

"What were those, nya?" Rin asked curiously looking over at Hanayo's bag.

"Bullets...I'm assuming we're going to need them for later..." Hanayo answered. Rin nodded her head.

"You're so smart, Kayo-chin always thinking ahead, nya!" Rin exclaimed happily. Hanayo chuckled a little.

"Thanks, but isn't more common logic than thinking ahead?" Hanayo said making Rin blush from embarrassment.

"O-of course I knew that, nyahaha!" Rin said still embarrassed. Eli grabbed a item wrapped inside a plastic case. She broke it open and put it in her bag.

"What's that?" Maki asked when she heard the loud noise of Eli opening the package. Eli took another one off of the rack and tossed it to Maki. She caught it and looked at it, it looked like a wide and long black tube. "A suppressor?" She asked as she looked up, while tossing it back to Eli.

"Yup. We don't want to attract any of those 'things' to us. Am I right?" Eli said as she caught it and opened the package again, before putting it in her bag.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Maki said also grabbing some and breaking them open with a switchblade that she found at Busou Shoten. There was a akward silence as the two of them were scavenging more. Eli then stopped rummaging through the aisles.

"So...you and Nico, huh?" Eli asked, without looking at her, breaking the silence. Maki looked back at her blushing.

"W-what!? Oh yeah..." She said blushing deeper. She then had an idea for revenge. "And what about you and Nozomi?" She then said snickering. Eli then looked over now blushing.

"W-what about us!?" Eli said not so quietly as she began to feel so embarrassed that her head felt like it was spinning.

"But honestly, Eli's so damn akward. I didn't think she'd be bold enough to even hold your hand," Nico said putting some firestarters in her bag.

"Well she didn't really initiate the kiss, technically. But I don't think you should really be talking. You two aren't very honest with each other," Nozomi said raising an eyebrow. Nico then looked away when she couldn't argue back.

"Whatever..." Nico muttered pouting a little. Nozomi giggled a little, before putting some water bottles into her bag.

"It's a really good thing that Honoka-chan suggested that we searched in here once more!" Kotori said putting a tent bag over her shoulder.

"Yeah..." Umi said grabbing a bow and a handful of arrows. She then grabbed a quiver and put more arrows in side it before putting it over her shoulder.

"Umi-chan? What's wrong?" Kotori then asked looking at Uni.

"Huh? Oh it's just...I've been thinking about if we're the only survivors," Umi said looking at the floor. Kotori then smiled brightly.

"I doubt it! I bet there's lots more out there just like us! And maybe we can even help each other out!" Kotori said happily. Umi smiled a little.

"Yeah...you're right. Thanks for that. I don't know where I'd be without you guys here honestly," Umi said closing her eyes.

"Let's hope we don't have to find out," Honoka said behind Umi. Umi turned around suprised, but then smiled again.

"Yeah. You ready?" Umi asked. Honoka and Kotori both nodded their heads. She then went over to the back of the store, where Maki and Eli were. They both seemed to have their weapons drawn out. She looked over to where they were looking. "What's wrong?" Umi asked looking at the closed door that they were looking at.

"We think we heard something in there..." Maki responded without looking back. Eli just nodded her head. Umi then took a deep breath as she pulled out a arrow from her quiver.

"Is it one of 'them'?" Umi asked.

"Only one way to find out..." Eli said walking closer to the door. She reached towards the handle, but hesitated, before slowly opening it. As she did a figure forced the door to swing open, before grabbing her shoulders.

"Grahhh..." Eli also held it's shoulders as she tried stopping it from biting her. She tried reaching for her knife, but as soon as she would, it would almost bite her.

"Damn it!" Maki screamed before she put her blade through the back of it's head. The body stopped moving as it slumped over in Eli's grip. Maki then pulled her blade out, causing blood to splatter on her face. Her eyes were closed and she stabbed it again and again, while tears began to fall out of her closed eyes. Umi then noticed that the blade was getting closer and closer to Eli's face. She then held Maki back from behind making her open her eyes. She then dropped the blade, making a clattering noise. She then walked away from them before vomiting on the floor. Eli then slipped away from under the dead body and walked over to Maki who finished vomiting.

"Thanks for that. You alright?" Eli asked. Maki stood up straight.

"I could be better," Maki said walking back over and grabbed her switchblade. She then grabbed a cloth next to her and cleaned the blade, before closing the blade and putting it in her pocket. Umi walked over to the body and examined it. She gagged a little as she felt the eaten flesh on her fingers. Her eyes widened as she felt something small and metal, before pulling it out. Eli examined it.

"Keys..." Umi said. Eli nodded her head.

"Car keys. But to what car?" Eli said looking towards the glass doors of the exit, where the others were gathered.

"We should go find out. Hopefully it can fit the nine of us and our supplies," Maki said beginning to walk to the others. Eli and Umi followed along.

"Is everything, okay?" Kotori asked. Nico then rushed over to Maki.

"What happened back there are you alright? Wait why is there blood on you?" Nico asked checking her for wounds.

"One of 'them' were in the back office," Umi then pulled out the keys for the others to see. "And we found this guys car keys,"

"Do you think the car will be big enough to fit us all and our supplies?" Nozomi asked.

"Only one way to find out," Eli answered, she motioned Umi to give her the keys and once she did, she begin to head out the door. She then pressed the unlock button on them and a car made a beep noise as the headlights turned on. She sighed as she walked over to it. "Of course it's not big enough..." Eli muttered to herself. She then looked at the car next to it, there was one of 'them' inside. She reached for her knife and took it out and walked over to window. She looked inside and saw that there were keys inside. She then opened the door as the body fell out of the car. It began to reach for Eli as it moaned. "I'm so sorry..." She then stabbed it's head while closing her eyes. She felt the body stop moving and opened her eyes. She then looked inside the car. It had enough space for about 5 or 6 people and had lots of space in the back.

"So we're going to use two cars?" Nico asked from behind.

"Yup," Eli said closing the back door. "So how's this going to work?"

"I guess I'll take Maki, Hanayo, and Rin?" Nico suggested. Eli looked at her questionly.

"Oh yeah I guess you can drive. I forgot we were the same age, but can you even reach the steering wheel?" Eli then said. Nico looked at her annoyed.

"Of course I can! I wouldn't have my license otherwise!" Nico shouted before shoeing her away. The others soon came out and put their stuff in both of the trunks of their cars.

"Alright, just follow where I go," Eli said looking at Nico through the window.

"Alright, but do you even know where to go?" Nico asked. Eli shrugged.

"Well we'll figure it out," Nico rolled her eyes but then smiled.

"Alright,"

Authors Notes

I'm so sorry for such a long wait! But I've finally finished this chapter! So I was writing both The Legend of µ's and this, when I had ANOTHER story idea like I can barely keep up with four stories! But I had 4 new story ideas and I wondered what you guys thought about them! So here were my ideas:

A Soul Eater and Love Live AU

A Attack on Titan and Love Live AU

Yuri/Shoujo-Ai one-shots of some of my OTPs

And there was also another idea for a series of a game I really really love called Hyperdimension Neptunia. I have 3 of the games (because I don't have enough money for the others) but anyways I've watched the playthrough on YouTube of one of the more recent games which I really wanted ever since it was announced: Superdimension Neptune vs Sega Hard Girls and I seriously ship IF x Segami together like hardcore ship. And I was thinking of making a fanfic. I don't really know though I mean rn I'm focusing on the stories that are my biggest hits so far so I don't want to derail from writing the stories you guys like with a new story. So let me know what you think about these ideas ~


	5. We Love You

"Quick get the in the car!" A man yelled as he helped his wife into his dark blue car, before strapping his baby into the car. He ran over into the driver's seat and pulled his seatbelt on before starting the engine and driving away. "We need to get you to a hospital," he said as he quickly glanced at his wife's stomach which had blood seeping out of her shirt, she was breathing heavily as she held her wound. He then turned right as he went up the driveway into the parking lot of the hospital, however as he did he noticed other figures walking towards the bright light of the doorway in the hospital. However their footsteps were irregular and we're bleeding everywhere. "They're here too!?" He looked behind him as he began backing up out of the hospital.

"Honey..." His wife said weakly next to him. He placed his hand onto her warm hand as he looked worriedly at her.

"It's going to fine, I'm going to get you to a hospital and the doctors will help you," he said reassuring her. She closed her eyes as she continued to heavily breathe.

~4 hours later~

He looked over at the time in his car. It's 5:30 in the morning and I still haven't found an available hospital... He looked at a sign that read Akihabara 5 miles another city... His eyes felt weary and he felt like at any moment he'd fall asleep but at the same time his muscles were so tense that they began to hurt. He heard his wife start to cough violently again as she wheezed before stopping for about a minute or two and then having the same cycle repeat. Their baby in the back seat was getting a little fussy as she started to get tired, before she finally collapsed. He finally found the sign that read:

WELCOME TO AKIHABARA!

He passed the sign and saw a blue sign that had many different pictures like a plane for the airport, and a car for car rental, bit the one that caught his was the picture that showed a big white H on it, indicating a hospital. He pressed the gas pedal a little as he passed the speed limit. He then reached a point on a one way road where there was grass on both sides and a forest on the right side where his car was. He hit his brakes as he came up to a stopped car almost hitting it. As he did the baby woke up as well as his wife, who was beginning to turn very pale. He honked his horn at the car, but the car didn't budge. He got out of the car and slammed the door shut. He then noticed that the car in front of him wasn't the only one that had been stopped as he saw a whole line of cars that seemed to go on forever. He looked into the city of Akihabara and noticed that the skyscrapers and other buildings had been destroyed at the top. His eyes began to shake as he stared at the destroyed city in front of him. However he was brought back to reality as he heard a groaning noise. He looked down at the road again and saw a horde coming towards him and his car.

The car horn must've attracted them! He ran back inside his car and slammed the door as they all ran into his car scratching the paint off and hitting his windows. The baby looked at the faces of the zombies and then tried looking at the front seat where her parents were. Sweat began running down his wife's face as she started coughing again. He grabbed her hand but realized how cold it was. He then looked at her face and saw how pale she was. She looked at him weakly.

"I'm so tired..." She said hoarsely.

"Yeah, I know, you can sleep right now if you want I'll bring you to a hospital as soon as I can," he said as tears began welling in his eyes. She nodded her head and closed her eyes as he squeezed her hand.

~1 Hour Later~

The man continued to fumble with his gun that was under his seat, meant for self defense. His wife began to sit up as she moaned a little.

"Oh are you awake? How are you feeling?" He said reaching his hand out towards her, but as he did she turned her head at him. His eyes widened as he looked at her lifeless eyes and pale cold skin. She began to crawl over to him as she bit into the side of his neck. He screamed out in pain and pushed her off of himself. As the baby heard her father scream she began to cry. The zombified mother looked at the back seat and began to crawl over to where she was. The father saw this and grabbed his wife's shoulder as she turned back again before biting his arm. He gritted his teeth as he took his gun and pointed it at his wife's head. He then closed his eyes as a loud bang sounded throughout the car, making the baby cry even louder from the startling noise. She slumped over and he pushed her back into her seat as he held his neck. He looked in the back seat where his baby still cried. He then took part of his shirt and ripped it before tying it around his hands and legs. He looked back at his daughter once more as she still cried. He started to sing to her and she began to calm down. He stopped singing for a moment as he looked in his rearview mirror seeing the back of her booster chair barely. Tears began to seep out of his eyes.

"Baby girl, I want you to know that I...no we love you," he started to say. "Mommy and Daddy love you and I promise that we won't do anything to hurt you, so you have to survive and become strong...stronger than mommy and daddy. We promise that someone will come to save you and they'll take care of you. We'll also be watching over you to keep you safe, alright?" He throat started to hurt as more tears came out. "Just remember that Mommy and Daddy love you and we'll be watching over you," he started to cough as blood seeped out of his neck. "We love you," he said one last time, before everything started to turn black as he closed his eyes.

Authors Notes

Alright so this may seem like a totally irrelevant chapter. But it will tie into the story either next chapter or in a couple of chapters. Anyways I hope you guys liked this little side story and other than that I don't really know what to say. Also there was a guest comment/review on here asking whether or not if A-RISE will be in this story. I wasn't originally planning on it, but if you want I can certainly add them. So I'll see you guys in my next update!


	6. Saviour

Eli put her foot on the brake pad. She looked at the rearview mirror and watched Nico stop the car in front of her. Honoka looked around a little.

"Why'd we stop, Eli?" Honoka asked. Eli pointed out the window.

"Look at all of these cars, we probably won't be able to move around them, and besides there's probably really good stuff in the cars," Eli said before getting out of the car. Nico also had gotten out of the car.

"What's up? Why'd you stop?" Nico asked as both of them walked over to each other.

"I'm going to take a guess and say that there's probably something good in these cars," Eli said pointing her thumb behind her towards the abandoned cars. Nico looked past Eli's shoulder and nodded her head.

"Yeah that sounds good, I was getting tired of driving anyways," Nico then turned around and walked back to the car and talked to the others.

"All right let's meet back here, alright?" Nico asked looking at the others. They all nodded their heads and with that they went their separate ways. Honoka, Umi and Kotori went into the forest that was on the right side of the road.

"I guess this the only thing you can technically count on as shelter for now," Kotori said looking at the trees.

"So we should probably try to make a fort or something like that," Honoka said grabbing a big branch off the ground before leaning it against a tree.

Hanayo and Rin were responsible for looking for survivors, Maki and Nico for any food or water, Nozomi and Eli for anything useful in the cars, and us for shelter... we're pretty far spread apart...I don't know if that's safe... Umi thought as she and Kotori helped Honoka build their shelter.

"We're literally in the middle of nowhere. I don't think there's going to be any food," Nico said looking around.

"You could also use your brain," Maki said twirling her hair with her index finger. Nico gave her a dull look.

"What do you mean by that?" Maki pointed into the woods.

"We could hunt for our food," Nico then sweat dropped.

"Your joking..." Nico said.

"I'm not. We can't live off of granola bars for the rest of our lives," Maki said pointing at Nico's hand which was holding a energy bar.

"This seriously sucks..." Nico said sighing as she and Maki headed into the woods.

"Hello! Is anyone here!?" Rin shouted through cupped hands as she and Hanayo walked down the road. Rin brought her hands down and breathed in before yelling again.

"Are we the only survivors left now?" Hanayo asked as Rin brought her hands down again. Rin looked at Hanayo not knowing what to say.

"I doubt it. There's gotta be more people," Rin said. "And you know as long as you're with me then I'm okay," She said blushing.

"Rin-chan..." Hanayo said smiling with a small blush on her face.

"Now I'm embarrassed, nya!" Rin said slapping her cheeks, before smiling again and grabbing Hanayo's hand. "Now let's go find some people, nya," she then dragged Hanayo along with her as they both ran to look for anybody.

Eli stabbed another zombie in it's head with her knife. She then looked inside the car and sighed as she found nothing useful.

"Nothing in here either! How's your end!?" Eli shouted to Nozomi.

"Nothing much so far," She heard Nozomi say. Eli then continued to search other cars. She then found a dark blue car, some of it's paint had been scratched off and it also began to rust a little. She looked through the window of the car. There were two bodies inside.

"There's more in this one too!" She shouted to Nozomi.

"Alright tell me if you find anything,"

"Gotcha,"

Eli opened the front passenger seat door as a body limply fell over. Eli backed up as it fell and took out her knife. However it didn't move. She knelt down next to it and examined it. She was clearly bitten... She thought as she looked at the blood on her white shirt where she was bit. She then noticed that there was a bullet hole in her head. Suicide? Then there was a groaning voice back inside the car. She stood up and looked inside the car and saw the other one. She then noticed that his hands and legs were tied up as he squirmed around. There was a gun next to him. She picked it up. No ammo... She looked back at him and was about to stab him when she heard a high pitched crying. She sharply turned her head and looked at where the voice came from, her eyes widened at what she saw. It was a booster seat. It was facing backwards in the seat and there was a tiny foot sticking out.

"Nozomi!" Eli yelled looking out the open door.

"Yes? Did you find anything?" Nozomi yelled back as she zipped up her bag and headed over to Eli.

"I think there's a baby in here!"

"A baby? Is it infected?" Nozomi asked as she began to pick up her pace a little.

"I don't know I'll check..." Eli got out of the car leaving the zombie still wriggling around and walked around to the back seat where the booster seat was. She opened up the door and saw the baby as it continued to cry. It was wearing a pink onesie, meaning it was probably a girl. Eli lifted up it arms and legs to check for any bites. She didn't seem to find any, but there were blood splatters on her onesie. She began unstrapping the straps on her seat.

"How is she?" Nozomi asked from behind Eli as she hoisted her up and held her,.

"She doesn't seem to be bit, but she does need a diaper change," Eli said holding her nose. Nozomi giggled and held out her arms.

"I'll change it, in the meantime..." She looked over at the driver seat. Eli nodded her head.

"Alright, I'll be right back," she gave the baby to Nozomi and as soon as she did the baby calmed down as she looked up at Nozomi. Nozomi giggled a little.

"It looks like she likes me~" Nozomi said teasing Eli.

"Whatever I'm the one who found her..." Eli said pouting a little. She opened the driver's seat and pulled out her knife. "I'm sorry that this happened to you. But your baby is in our care now, so please...rest in peace," she stabbed the father in his head as he stopped moving and slumped over. Eli sighed as she went over to the back where the booster seat was and rummaged through the back. She pulled out a pacifier, a empty baby bottle some diapers and wipes, before closing the door again as she started walking towards Nozomi. She handed them over to Nozomi.

"Ah thanks, Elicchi," she grabbed the diaper and wipes. "Hmmmm? Is something wrong?" She asked noting Eli's sad expression. She nodded her head and looked down at Nozomi as she started to change the baby's diaper.

"The father had tied himself up so he couldn't hurt the baby. And the mother was also shot by him to protect her," Eli said clenching her fist tightly. Nozomi then stood up as she finished changing the baby's diaper and picked her up. She then wrapped her arm around Eli's neck.

"But if it wasn't for you finding her then their sacrifices would've been for nothing," Nozomi whispered softly into her ear. Eli then hugged her back as she nuzzled her face into Nozomi's neck. "But you know...we can't exactly keep calling her 'her' forever," Eli then broke their hug as she looked confused at her.

"What do you mean?" Eli asked.

"What should we name her?"

"Huh? Name her?"

"Of course, we can't just leave her nameless, can we?"

"Then should we ask the others on what to name her?" Nozomi thought about it for a while before nodding her head agreeing with Eli.

"It's getting late anyways, so let's go meet up with the others,"

~About 10-20 minutes later~

Maki held up a rabbit and some squirrels that she had shot with her pistol. Nico also held a couple squirrels.

"Well we got dinner," Maki said plainly, while Hanayo freaked out a little over the fact that they had to eat a rabbit and squirrels. Honoka and Kotori then walked out from the forest behind them.

"Perfect timing guys! We finished making our shelter!" Honoka said as Kotori pointed behind her. The others then looked at each other before walking into the forest. They got to a small clearing in the forest where there was a tiny fire, which was being currently tended by Umi, as she threw some twigs into the flame to keep it going.

"By the way, where's Nozomi and Eli?" Nico asked as walked to the fire while putting her game on the ground next to it.

"I haven't seen them yet, maybe they're still looking for supplies?" Kotori asked. Nico shook her head.

"It shouldn't take this long, I'm gonna look for them," Nico said as she began to turn around and leave. However there was a loud snap noise as a twig broke. They all looked in the direction of the noise, with their weapons out and ready. Eli and Nozomi's faces then appeared into the light of the fire. They all sighed in relief only to be replaced by confusion as they saw another smaller face. "Nozomi? Eli? What are you doing with a baby?" Nico asked seriously.

"Um. Well Eli found her while we were looking through the cars and we couldn't just leave her alone," Nozomi said as she held the asleep baby in her arms.

"Besides you have to admit she's pretty cute, see?" Eli said pointing at the baby.

"All I see is another mouth to feed," Nico said. "Look I'm sorry to say but I'm not going to risk our lives here for a baby that's not even ours,"

"Oi aren't you being a little cold? It's just a baby, she doesn't need to eat what we're eating she can have baby food," Maki said looking at Nico.

"Exactly. We're going to have to feed her baby food. Making us risk ourselves for this!" Nico argued back. "Does she even have a name?"

"No. We were going to ask you help us name her-" Nozomi began.

"Don't name her," Nico said looking back at the now decent fire as her food cooked over it.

"What?" Nozomi asked angrily.

"Don't name her. We don't want to attach a bond with her," Nico said as she turned her squirrel around on her stick, so she could cook the other side.

"Maybe you don't, but I do and I'm not the only one who thinks that way," Nozomi said as Eli and Maki both nodded their heads.

"I'm sorry to say Nico but you're being to cold. She's just a baby I'm sure we can figure something out for all of us," Maki said. Nico glared at her before turning back again to the fire.

"Tsk. Fine have it your way," Nico said taking a bite out of her now cooked squirrel.

There was an akward vibe as all of them ate their meals silently, the only sound was the crackling fire and the occasional quiet snoring coming from the baby. They then all went into the medium sized shelter that the 2nd years had made. It was a little cramped but they were all able to fit in with their sleeping bags. Nico had decided to take first watch as she sat on a stump in front of the crackling fire. Maki sat up from where she was sleeping.

"Oi, did you really mean what you had said?" She asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Nico asked without looking back at her.

"Just answer me," Maki said annoyed. Nico sighed and slouched.

"I don't know honestly. I don't really know anything anymore," Nico said holding her head with both of her hands as her elbows rested in her thighs.

"Nico-"

"Just go back to sleep we have a long day tomorrow," Nico said interrupting Maki. Maki was about to argue back but then decided to listen to her and fell back down into her sleeping bag, before closing her eyes. Once Nico heard Maki's breathing change into a more calm and gentle one, she let her tears fall out of her eyes as she began sobbing.

Authors Notes

I'm so sorry for such a long wait but it's here now finally! I had lost my account and forgot my password so I couldn't get it back, but I've got it back now! Anyways I hope you're liking this story so far! I hope it's not going too slow or fast for you guys. I'd also like to note that I did a little bit of a time skip, so that they've all killed a zombie, so that they're all at least a little used to killing them, because I'm too lazy to write each of them killing a zombie for the first time if you know what I mean. Another thing I'd like to say is when I was making some scenarios for this story and the rest of them I came across my first fanfiction, but I didn't think it was good enough to put online so I was wondering if I should publish it? (It's a Haifuri fanfiction) but other than that I'll see you guys in the next update!


	7. Decisons

There was a sudden loud cracking thunder noise, making Nico look up from where she was. Maki also woke up as she sat up from her sleeping bag.

"What was that?" Hanayo asked rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"It sounded like a gunshot..." Kotori said looking at Umi. Umi nodded her head.

"That's what it sounded like to me too," Eli said, waking Nozomi up who was snuggled next to the baby to keep her warm.

"Should we go check it out? It might be another survivor," Honoka suggested.

"But what if it's not? What if it's just more of 'them'?" Rin asked. Honoka pursed her lips.

"But we never know! We have to at least see!" Honoka then argued back. Nico then looked away.

"We can't risk it. It's too dangerous we don't know whether or not it's a-" Nico began.

"HELP!!! SOMEBODY!! ANYBODY PLEASE HELP ME!!!!" A voice screamed out deep into the woods. The other's heads turned sharply towards the voice. Honoka's eyes widened and she began running towards the woods.

"Wait Honoka!" Nico yelled holding out her hand as Honoka ran further away.

"Honoka!" Umi yelled before her and Kotori ran after her.

"Come on!" Eli said before also running after her.

"Dammit..." Nico muttered angrily as the others followed. She then also ran as well. Honoka kept running towards the voice until she got to a clearing in the forest which led to a open field. She then stopped as fast as she could. Umi then grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, making her lose her balance and land on top of Umi as they both fell on the ground. Kotori then caught up behind them, followed by the others. Honoka continued to look at the field where there were zombies all around in a huge group.

"What the hell were you thinking, Honoka!?" Umi asked angrily. Honoka turned around to look at the others.

"This is where the voice came from...I'm sure of it..." Honoka said pointing towards the horde of zombies. Umi then looked where Honoka was pointing.

"We must've been late...I'm sorry Honoka..." Umi said sadly.

"HEY YOU GUYS! OVER THERE HELP ME! PLEASE!" The voice yelled again. Honoka then looked back at the horde of zombies. Her eyes then widened as she saw a man in the middle of the horde. She pointed to him.

"There he is! We've got to help him!" Honoka said trying to get free from Umi's grip. "Let go of me Umi!"

"I'm sorry..." Umi said tightening her grip by hugging her from behind. Honoka then looked behind her and noticed that none of the others even moved an inch.

"PLEASE HELP ME!!!!" he yelled again as another gun shot went off.

"We've got to help him..." Honoka said again less confident as they continued to stand there.

"We can't risk it...we'll use him as a distraction to get away..." Nozomi said cradling the baby as she looked between each of the girls.

"It's either all ten of us or just him..." Maki then said agreeing with Nozomi. Honoka then looked desperately at Kotori, Rin and Hanayo. All three of them looked away from her.

"Let's get out of here before 'they' see us," Nico said turning away. The others also began to follow along. Umi stood up while keeping her grip on Honoka's wrist.

"Let's go Honoka..." Umi said as Honoka stayed silent as all hope left her eyes. Umi then walked away with Honoka.

"H-HEY! HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!? DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" He yelled again as more zombies surrounded him. He then gritted his teeth as he shot more bullets angrily. "HEY! COME BACK HERE-" a zombie then bit into his shoulder. "GYAAAAAAAH!!! GAHH! HELP!!" Honoka then put her hands over her ears as she closed her eyes. Umi's eyes lost it's light as he continued to scream in misery. Nico clenched her fists until her knuckles turned white, while Eli gritted her teeth. Rin, Hanayo and Kotori began to cry. As Maki and Nozomi began to walk aimlessly as they followed behind everyone else while thinking the same thing.

Was this choice really for the best?

As they got back to their shelter they began to pack everything up. Nozomi sat on a stump and looked at the baby. It was snoring softly, but she noticed that it's diaper was a little heavier than before. Nozomi got up and went to the car to grab a diaper and wipes. As she did she met with Nico, who looked at her and the baby before going back to the shelter to grab more sleeping bags. Nozomi turned around to talk to her, but as she opened her mouth she froze.

"Have you two not made up yet?" Maki asked as she came out of the car with some food and the firestarters that Nico brought. Nozomi turned around and shook her head. Maki sighed. "I guess it'll take more than one night to make up a argument as big as that..." Nozomi nodded her head.

"I don't think I was in the wrong to decide to keep this baby, was I?" Nozomi asked as she looked down at the baby. Maki also looked at the baby, as her eyes softened.

"No, I was completely on your side, remember? But at the same time I can see where Nico is coming from. I don't know if this is just a theory of mine or not, but I think she hates the baby because she wasn't able to save her siblings but we were able to save this baby," Maki said as she put a hand on Nozomi's shoulder. "And also last night, I heard her crying after she thought I went to sleep," Nozomi then looked up to where Nico was rolling up the sleeping bag.

"Nico-cchi..." Nozomi said sadly. Maki then let go of her shoulder.

"I've got to go and get this food prepared so we can eat before we go. Sorry," Nozomi shook her head.

"Thank you for doing that," Maki smiled and nodded her head before walking back over to the shelter.

"Um...may I hold her?" Hanayo asked softly from behind her as she fidgeted a lot. Nozomi smiled and held the baby out towards her.

"Here," Hanayo's eyes sparkled as she took the baby carefully. She looked at her small face and teared up a little. "Hanayo-chan?" Hanayo looked up and wiped her eyes with one arm as she held the baby in the other.

"I-i'm sorry...it's just...when I think about it...it seems like she's the only one who's truly...a person..." Nozomi's eyes widened. "I mean...back there...that choice that we made...that was unhuman..." She said as she continued sniffling. Nozomi looked down as she completely agreed with her.

"Honoka-chan..." Kotori said slowly as she walked up to her. "Are you okay?" Honoka shook her head.

"How could I possibly be okay?" Honoka then put her face in her hands. "We just let someone die in front of our faces! We didn't do anything to help him! How can I be fine knowing that we basically killed him!?" Kotori then teared up a little as she hugged her.

"Maki and I made some food," Rin said pointing at the fire. Her eyes looked puffy and she wasn't in her usual happy mood. Kotori let go of Honoka and looked at her.

"Okay, thanks Rin-chan. Let's go, Honoka-chan, okay?" Kotori held out her hand towards Honoka. Honoka looked up and took Kotori's hand, while nodding her head slowly. The three of them walked over to the fire where the others were eating in silence. None of them mentioned or brought up the incident from before. As they continued to eat Nozomi looked around and sighed softly.

"Um. Sorry to disturb you guys from eating but... I'd like to mention that we still haven't named the baby yet..." Nozomi said as she was looking at Nico to see what she'd say or do. However she just kept eating. Eli then stopped eating and looked over at the baby who was drinking some formula that she had found when she scavenged the baby's parents car. She then shook her head.

"I don't have a clue what to name her. Do any of you have a idea?" Eli asked looking around at the others. However they seemed just as blank as she was.

"ma..." Nico then mumbled under her breath.

"What? You're going to have to say it louder than that," Maki said looking at her. Nico then turned towards the others while blushing a little.

"I said Emma!" Nico said embarrassed. "It's a name I've been wanting to name my kid in the future!" Maki then turned away as she tried to contain her laughter. "What's so funny!?" Maki then looked back at her with red puffed out cheeks as she then let out all the air in her mouth, making a pfft noise.

"I'm sorry...haha, but isn't that something grade schoolers do? Think of their kid's names? Besides aren't you...you know..." Nico then turned a brighter red as she covered Maki's mouth.

"Don't you dare say what I think you're going to say! And it's not just grade schoolers!" The others then looked at each other while exchanging looks before they all began to also burst out laughing. "What!? What's so funny!?" Nico said turning more embarrassed, before giving in and also laughing along with them. The baby then looked at the others confused before also giggling a little. The others then looked at the baby.

"Hmm...Emma...it seems like it really fits her perfectly..." Honoka said smiling at her.

"It really does! She kind of looks like a Emma, nya!" Rin said examining the baby's bluish green eyes.

"But isn't Emma an American name?" Hanayo asked.

"Urk. Y-yeah so what? I've always wanted to go to America so I looked up some names and liked this one the best," Nico said. "I mean you always have to look ahead when you're as popular as the number one idol like me!" Maki then rolled her eyes, but then smiled.

"Well I do think it's a good name. So does this mean you finally accept this baby to be part of our group?" Maki then asked looking at her. Nico looked at the baby and then looked away.

"Well I accept her but that doesn't mean I need to like her..."

"Stubborn as always, Nico-cchi but I guess that's the part of you that makes you so dependable," Nozomi said smiling at Nico. Nico then smiled back a little before looking back towards the fire.

"Alright! Let's eat and go before dark!" Nico then began stuffing her face. The others also began eating fast too.

~15 minutes later~

"Alright you lead the way, Eli!" Nico said giving Eli a thumbs up as they both got into their cars. Eli nodded her head.

"Gotcha, I'll meet you on the other side then!" Eli said before rolling up her window and hitting the gas pedal. Nico then followed behind her as the two drove down the road.

~30 minutes later~

"Careful Elicchi! There's another car!" Nozomi said warning Eli as she tried manuveauring around the cars. Eli then took a deep breath and put her foot off the gas and put it on the brake.

"What's wrong, Eli?" Kotori asked. Eli looked behind her seeing Nico stop her car as well.

"I'm just going to go talk to Nico real quick," Eli said as she began to get out the car. "I'll be right back," she then closed the door before walking over to Nico, who also was walking to her. "There's way too many cars to manuveaur around,"

"Why don't we just ram our way through them?" Nico suggested. Eli shook her head.

"If we cause one of the alarms to go off it'll attract 'them' and I don't think it'll matter if we're in a vehicle when a whole swarm of them come at us," Eli retorted.

"True...so then what do we do?" Nico asked as she held her chin with her index finger and thumb. Eli looked around a little before seeing a little clearing in the forest on the far right to them. She then pointed it out. Nico let go of her chin and looked over to where Eli was pointing at. "Eh? You don't mean for us to go in there do you?" Eli nodded her head.

"It's probably our best bet right now,"

"Should we take the cars with us?"

"Not into the forest but if we can put them in the side of the ditch over there we'll be good," Eli said looking at the ditch were there was a clearing, big enough for both the cars and all nine of them, before it reached into the forest.

"Alright then let's do this," Nico said. She then turned around while stretching her arms up. Eli also turned around and headed back towards the car.

"What happened?" Umi asked as Eli got back in.

"We saw you pointing over to the forest over there," Nozomi said.

"We're going over there to stop for the night, there seems to be a trail in that forest so we're going to go there," Eli then said. As she put on the reverse and looked behind her before backing up. She then turned the wheel to the right and drove into the green grass of the ditch. She then stopped as she got over to the first row of trees. "Alright let's go!" Eli said as she got out of the car. The others also hopped out, before going to the back of the car to grab their sleeping bags and backpacks before meeting with the others.

"Alright, ready to go?" Eli asked. Everyone else nodded their heads. Eli also nodded her head before walking over towards the trail in the woods. As it began to get dark the others began to realize how cold it was getting.

"Maybe we should have looked for some clothes first before we left..." Rin said shivering as she held her arms while moving her hands up and down.

"Y-yeah our school uniforms aren't the warmest..." Hanayo replied doing the same thing as Rin. Honoka then noticed something bright and pointed at it.

"What's that?" Honoka asked. The others looked where she was pointing. Nico squinted her eyes.

"I don't know. Let's check it out, but be ready for anything to pop out," Nico said pulling out a knife. The others nodded as they all got out their weapons, before walking over to the light. As they got to it they all widened their eyes. It was a car with it's lights on and the doors were open. Maki looked through the doors and her eyes sparkled. She then looked at the others.

"There's so much stuff in here guys! Clothes, food, water, even baby stuff! It has everything we could practically need!" Maki said amazed as she continued to look through it. The others also began to look through it.

"Wow! You're right! It really does!" Eli exclaimed excitedly. Honoka then backed away from it. Umi and Kotori looked at her concerned.

"What's wrong, Honoka-chan?" Kotori asked. The others also looked at her.

"What...what if the person who owns this...still is here...?" Honoka said. The others looked at each other.

"But why would they just leave it here like this?" Nico asked.

"Maybe they were doing what we're doing..." Hanayo then said.

"But even so...this our chance to get lots of stuff without having to scavenge it..." Maki then said.

"But the same goes for this person!" Kotori then said.

"There's no guarantee that this person is even alive anymore!" Eli then argued back.

"Eli's right, there's no guarantee that they are but we are, we should take this stuff while we still have the chance," Umi said agreeing with Eli.

"But what if they are!? You want us to kill another person!?" Rin said, making the others all shut up as they looked away while remembering the incident from before.

"You know..." Nozomi began to say. The others turned to her. "Hanayo-chan told me...that it seemed like we were losing our humanity...and to be honest I'd have to agree with her...but that doesn't mean we can't gain it back! We can make the right decision right here, right now!" She then looked at the car. I'm sorry but I think we should leave this car be. I don't want to take anymore chances that will gamble with another person's life," The others then looked at the grass then at each other before nodding their heads. They then turned to Honoka.

"What do you think, Honoka?" Umi then asked. Honoka looked at them suprised before flailing her arms in front of her.

"W-what do you mean? Why are you asking me!?" Honoka asked.

"Well you ARE our leader," Nico then said, and Honoka widened her eyes.

"Oh yeah...I guess I am..." She then looked at Eli before facing the others. "I agree with Nozomi," the others nodded their heads.

"Then it's settled! Let's go find a place to sleep so we can make a fire!" Nico then said running down the trail. Rin then followed behind her easily catching up and passing her. The others then looked at each other while shrugging their shoulders before also running over to where Nico and Rin were running. As they got to a good place to sleep, they all took off there backpacks and put their sleeping bags down around the sticks that Rin and Hanayo had found for them. Maki then looked at the sticks blankly. Nico walked up to her and sat next to her.

"What's wrong?" Nico asked as Maki continued to stare at the sticks.

"We only had one fire starter...and we used it yesterday..." Maki then replied. Nico began to feel cold.

"Then what should we do? I left my wallet in the car I could get it-" Nico began to say.

"I-i...I have... something that...we could use..." Hanayo said from behind them. Nico turned around and grabbed her hands.

"Really!? Wow! You're a real life saver!" Nico said happily. "So where is it?" Hanayo looked down sadly before pulling out a magazine from her skirt pocket. Nico's eyes widened.

"Hanayo...we can't use that! That's so important to you!" Maki said as she looked at Hanayo's School Idol magazine.

"Here let me get my wallet! We can use my money!" Nico said beginning to run, but Hanayo stopped her. She then shook her head.

"It's the least I can do...please...let me help you guys out for once...I mean you're always helping me..." Hanayo said.

"But..." Maki began to say. Hanayo smiled a little as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"It's the memories not the item that matters right?" Hanayo said. She then grabbed the lighter from Maki and ripped out on of the pages of the magazine before crumpling it and carefully putting it under the sticks and twigs. She then closed her eyes before opening them again and lighting the page on fire. She then ripped out one more while doing the same thing. Maki and Nico looked at her sadly as she burned her most precious treasure. Rin then ran up to Hanayo and hugged her from behind.

"Kayo-chin! Thanks for making this fire, nya!" Rin said while rubbing her cheek against Hanayo's.

"Oh thanks Rin-chan!" Hanayo said smiling at her as she hid her magazine by putting it in her skirt pocket.

As they all got situated in their sleeping bags, Rin volunteered to take first watch. Hanayo looked at Rin before walking over to her.

"Hey, Rin-chan..." Hanayo said sitting next to her. Rin looked at her sadly.

"Maki and Nico told me what happened," Rin said. Hanayo smiled softly to herself as she looked over at Maki and Nico who were both sleeping softly as they both held hands.

"They're way to caring about me..." Hanayo said looking back at the glowing embers of the fire. Rin nodded her head.

"That's something that makes them so dependable... I really do love all of them..." Rin said as she held Hanayo's hand. "But not as much as I love you of course, nya!" She then said rubbing her cheek against Hanayo's. She then looked up. Hanayo followed her gaze and looked at all the stars. "Ah! There's the Big Dipper!" Rin said pointing at seven stars aligned next to each other.

"You sure know alot about stars, don't you?" Hanayo said impressed.

"Well you know whenever I felt upset I'd always look at the stars. Besides my last name does mean 'starry' night'. And Maki taught me about some constellations before...well before everything came to an end," Rin said.

"... Rin-chan are you upset right now?" Hanayo asked looking at Rin as she continued looking at the sky.

"Of course I am...how could any of us be happy at a time like this?" Rin closed her eyes and smiled. "But as long as I have you guys I'll be fine...without you guys I'd probably go insane..."

"Then let's hope we can all stay together...forever..." Hanayo said squeezing Rin's hand.

"Yeah..."

Authors Notes

I finally finished this chapter ;~; It took me forever to write this but I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I've been on vacation for about 2 weeks now so I haven't had barely any reception and no WiFi so I've been using data ;_; Also I'm going to write some trivia on some of the characters so here's the first one:

Hanayo always carrys a School Idol magazine with her.

Anyways I hope you liked this chapter and I'll see you guys in the next update!


	8. Test

"Hello! You're Kosaka Honoka, from µ's right?" A man's voice asked from behind Honoka. Honoka turned around to face him.

"Ah yes! That's right!" Honoka said cheerfully.

"Hey, my daughters are HUGE fans of your idol group! In fact they dragged me all the way out here to see one of your guy's concerts! And I have to say you all are very talented girls!" He then exclaimed.

"Thanks so much for your support! We'll be sure to do our best from now on too!" Honoka said cheerfully.

"Well I've gotta go now! But I hope I get to see you another time!" He then said as he began running away.

"HELP! SOMEBODY ANYBODY PLEASE HELP ME!!" He yelled. He then saw a girl with orange hair that had part of her hair tied up to the side. 'is that? No... it's probably just a fan...' he then saw more of them come down close to where he was. It looked like they were arguing about something. He then gritted his teeth. "HEY YOU GUYS OVER THERE! HELP ME!" He yelled again to get their attention, he then stabbed another one in the head. He then looked back to see the girls just standing there now. "PLEASE HELP ME!" A zombie then came a little close to comfort as he panicked and shot 'it' in the head with his gun. He then proceeded to try and hold them back as the girls still stood there and talked. He then saw them beginning to walk away. His eyes widened as his only hope left began to slip between his fingers. "H-HEY! HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING!? DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" However they didn't respond in fact they didn't even turn around or flinch. He then felt fury and anger fill his mind as he began recklessly shooting of his gun. "HEY! COME BACK HERE-" He began demanding more than pleading, before a zombie bit into his shoulder. He then yelped out in pain as he stabbed 'it' in the eye. However there were even more than before now as they began eating his legs and arms. He began screaming out in pain. He then looked over to where the girls were, he recognized all of them. They were the school idol group that his daughters had loved so much. His vision began to blur as he wasn't even able to scream anymore as 'they' bite his throat and cheeks.

~12 hours later {Present}~

Honoka woke up to cold steel on her neck, she opened her eyes, as she did they widened as she saw Eli, Maki, Umi, Nozomi, and Nico holding up both of the hands as guns were all pointed towards their heads. Kotori, Hanayo, and Rin were all in the situation as Honoka. There were people behind them holding back their hands as they held knives up to their throats.

"What have you got here?" A man asked as he poked the muzzle of his gun at the baby's cheek. Eli then began to lunge for the baby and the man. The one behind her then shot her shoulder from behind her. Causing the others to either gasp or scream in fear as Eli fell down as she held her wound. The man then turned around and walked over to Eli before stomping on her head, making her face fall into the dirt. He then began chucking. "How funny, you've quite protective of this baby...are you the parent?"

"Elicchi!" Nozomi then said. The man turned around to look at her, making her flinch. He then looked down at Eli then back at Nozomi. He then began walking over to Nozomi. He then motioned the one behind Nozomi to stand down, as to which she did, as she lowered her gun. He then looked at Nozomi.

"Are you two close or something?" He then asked. Nozomi then blushed a little as she looked away. "Hmm. Interesting...I've got a little game to play..." He then reached behind him and pulled out his gun and handed it to Nozomi. Nozomi looked at it confused. The others seemed confused too as they watched him walk back over to Eli and motion Nozomi to come over to them. "Come here," Nozomi listened to what he said and walked over to him and Eli. He then snickered a little. "Now...shoot her..." Nozomi's eyes widened, as she turned around.

"W-what!?" Nozomi asked. He then grinned even more.

"You heard me. Kill her...Or else your friends will be killed, including the baby," Eli then looked up at Nozomi.

"Nozomi..." Eli said softly. Nozomi's hands began to shake as she held the gun in her hands.

"Tick tok, we don't have much time left here," he then said rushing Nozomi. The others were completely silent as they didn't know what Nozomi should do. The ones from the man's group all looked before looking back at the man.

"Oi! This isn't what we were sent out here to do!" The man behind Honoka said. The woman behind Kotori then nodded her head. The man then turned around and pointed his other gun to the one behind Honoka.

"You shut you're damn mouth or I'll blow a hole in it," he said as the other man shut his mouth and tightened his grip on Honoka's hands making her wince a little. "Besides isn't it fun to watch humans break down? I find it very interesting," he said looking back at Nozomi, as she began to sweat and cry.

"You know what you have to do Nozomi..." Eli said through gritted teeth as her blood from her shoulder began to now make a little puddle underneath her. Nozomi's tears began to fall more rapidly out of her eyes, as she shook her head.

"I-i can't-" Nozomi began.

"You want the others to die!?" Eli snapped back at her as she was now sitting up. "It's either me or all nine of them," Eli then smiled. "It'll be alright..." Nozomi then leaned over and kissed Eli in the lips before pointing the gun at her own head. Eli's eyes widened as Nozomi closed her eyes as the others, including the other's groups also widened, before she pulled the trigger. However nothing happened. Nozomi's eyes then slowly opened as the others looked scared, and confused. The man then began laughing.

"Well that was quite the surprise! I didn't expect you to do something like that!" He said. Nozomi then dropped the weapon and Eli hugged her, while the others sighed in relief.

"W-what did...you do?" Nozomi asked still in shock by the whole situation.

"I never loaded that gun. And the safety's on, always gotta be safe after all," He said.

"So the whole time..." Nico said.

"It was just a test. To see if you guys were worthy of coming into our community," he then answered Nico. The one behind Hanayo then whacked him in the back of the head.

"You never told us about that test! I was scared half to death you know!?" She yelled at him as he held his head. Eli then looked behind her.

"Then why did you shoot me?" She asked. The man then rubbed the back of his head.

"I thought you were going to attack him. Bad reflexes I guess, sorry about that," he said.

"We have a good doctor, don't worry we'll take care of you guys...if you want," the man then said. The others then back away from the girls as they all looked at each other.

"I...I think we'd be like to come with you guys..." Honoka then said as the others nodded their heads. The other group then sighed in relief, before smiling.

"Well then shall we get going?" The one who tested Nozomi and the others asked. The others looked at each other a little uneasily before standing up and followed the others. Nozomi then walked over to Eli and put her good arm over her shoulder and helped Eli up.

"Thanks Nozomi..." Eli panted. "Who would've known that just a bullet to the shoulder would be so hard on your body...?" Nozomi looked at her concerned before turning to look at Nico.

"Nico-cchi, can I trust you with the baby?" Nozomi asked. Nico then looked around then elbowed Maki in the side.

"H-hey I think Nozomi asked you take care of Emma..." Nico said. Maki then just looked at Nico dully.

"I'm pretty sure my name's not 'Nico-cchi'," Maki said giving Nico the baby. Nico then made a disgusted face.

"B-but..." Nico began to complain, but Maki began to walk away from her.

"If you complain then I'm going to leave you behind alone with the baby," Maki said without looking back. Nico then puffed out her cheek.

"Wait for me dammit!" Nico yelled. The baby then looked at Nico and giggled a little. "That's not funny!" Nico said annoyed however the baby just giggled again before pulling on Nico's ribbon and putting it in her mouth. "Gyaaa gross!" Nico then gagged a little, before noticing that the others were way ahead of her. "Ah! Wait up you guys!"

Authors Notes

Sorry for such a long wait, especially for a short chapter like this one, but I hope you liked it! I thought I'd add a little bit of suspense in this chapter, how'd it turn out? Tbh I was so out of ideas as what to write for this chapter I knew what to begin with but I didn't know how to go with the rest of the story. Okay so here's another question: should I make this a long series? Like have it like 40 chapters or should it be a short series like about 20-30 chapters? Cause I know how it ends and stuff but I don't know whether or not to make it a long or short series. So tell me what you think. Also there were a couple of guest comments on that I wanted to answer. One of them was: Will A-RISE appear? The answer is that I'm going to write a side story as to what happened to them soon so I hope you'll forward to that. Another one wasn't much of a question but more of a statement question but I'll answer it and the answer is to read the A/N for chapter 2. I've already decided on how this series is going to end so it'll be hard to change it imo so I'm sorry for that, and I'm prepared for any hate coming at me. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you guys in the next update!


End file.
